


A Dragon Born in Fire

by Whiteshore



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 18:18:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8855950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whiteshore/pseuds/Whiteshore
Summary: All Targaryens die at Summerhall except for Rhaella and her newborn son, Rhaegar. With Blackfyres seeking to gain the throne and a regency council, can Rhaella keep her newborn son alive and allow him to grow up to become King (collaboration with VVD095)





	

The sky had turned, the world was breaking before her. Rhaella did not know what to do, how to think, how to move. She watched as the castle she had known her entire life was consumed with flames. There was nothing, absolutely nothing to be done about it. She did not know how it had happened. The ceremony had been going so very well, there had been a chance the eggs would have hatched. Then the fire had started to spread. Chaos had followed. 

Now as she looks down at the sleeping infant in her arms, she wonders just what will happen now. Ser Duncan, an aged man, still strong and towering, looks at her and says. "None survived Your Grace."

Rhaella looks at him and asks. "Not even grandfather?" She can not stomach the thought. Her grandfather was a giant, a man who had done all he could to make the world right.

"No Your Grace. They are all dead. The King, the Queen, Prince Duncan, your father and mother, and Prince Aerys." Ser Duncan responds. 

Rhaella nods, the words still not sinking in. Eventually it hits her. "My son is King." She looks down at the sleeping infant and whispers. "You are the King now Rhaegar."

**Author's Note:**

> There will be no Rhaegar x Lyanna in this setting even those I like it for two reasons:  
> 1\. Rhaegar x Lyanna is very unpopular in AH.Com, where this was originally posted  
> 2\. Lyanna is useless politically as Rhaegar's queen.


End file.
